Pokemon: The 3rd of It's Kind
by remixdude4000
Summary: After Team Rainbow Rockets getting defeated, Giovanni Gets a plan. He makes Mewthree and tells him to put every single legendary and mythical Pokémon in a clone ball. Arceus awakens and finds out! He tells all of the legendary and mythical, but it is not too long before he catches them all, And clones them. So Arceus and the gang has to fight. Will they win or fail? FIND OUT!
1. Prologue

After the defeat of Team Rainbow Rocket, Giovanni was very ticked off by being defeated by a 10 year old boy, Again. "Bother." Giovanni said, "I hating losing, now I have to find another plan!" Just then a Grunt came in. "Sir," Said the grunt, "I have a question." "What is it, Grunt #5003?" Giovanni said sighing. "How did you get that Mewtwo?" Asked Grunt #5003. "Didn't It go out of control?" Giovanni responded, "Oh, it was easy, I just made another, and putted it in a master ball" But he did not know that the response was on the intercom.

All the grunts barged in and gave Giovanni a mad face, "So you could of just made a army of mewtwos!" asked Grunt #2385. "Yup..." Giovanni said with a :| "Can I get fired now?" Asked Grunt #7243. "No." Giovanni said back, "Wait… That's it!" "I can Make another mewtwo and fuse the 2 mewtwo's together and make mewthree!"

And so, they made another Mewtwo and with the science of Team Rainbow Rocket, they made it a reality. "What's this?" Giovanni said. "It wants to learn the move Clone Ball?" the move said: "It can make copies of any pokemon, by putting it in a special clone ball. This move can catch without fail" "If that's true." Giovanni said. "I have a plan!" Giovanni told the grunts his plan.

"With Mewthree having Mewtwo's clone balls, it will catch the legends and mythicals, and the legends and mythicals will be in his commands, and them in mewthree command will make a entire army of legends and mythicals and then we shall rule all of the 6 regions including... ALOLA!"

Just then, Mewthree spoke. "So, I transformed into my limits." Mewthree said, Emotion less. "What shall I will be known as now?" "Mewthree." Giovanni said. "Ok, What do you want me to do?" Mewthree asked, Then Giovanni told him his plan "Ok." Mewthree said "I have an ability to sense both" and so he will go to all 7 regions.

 **Author's Note:** I'm going to make the legends and mythicals characters so I can make mewthree the villain; leave your likes or criticisms in the review box below. This is remixdude4000 the guy that makes quality Fan Fictions, Signing off.


	2. Chapter 1

And so… Mewthree was off to clone all legends and myths starting with the kanto legendary bird trio, Articuno, Moltres, And Zapdos.

"Ahhh." Said Moltres "My Morning Cry" Just then something was coming straight for Moltres, it was MEWTHREE! Moltres was surprised "What the heck is that?" And with a dash, Mewthree Sent him Knocked out flying in the air and putted him in a clone ball "Har" Said Mewthree Weakly.

Just then, Articuno and Zapdos came with their battle cries. Then Articuno said: "What do you think you are-" but Mewthree putted Articuno in a clone ball so fast Zapdos got really confused, so confused that when he tried using peck, He pecked himself. Mewthree Putted him in a cloneball after that.

But then Arceus awoke and found out the disturbance, he admittedly called hoopa. "HOOPA!" Arceus said Loudly, "Yes Lord Arceus?" Hoopa Asked,

"I see a disturbance, in the Kanto region" Arceus said. "Make portals so all of us can group up in the Distortion World."

"Yes Lord Arceus." said Hoopa. Hoopa Made Portal from every region, He told all of them to go to the distortion world for a group up.

So every single Legend came, even the myths like celebi and diancie went.

And then their group up began. "Ahem" Arceus said. "We are here for this group up so, listen up! There is a new threat in this world, The Threats name is Mewthree." Mewtwo got the attention. "Wait… WHAT!" Said Mewtwo surprised, "THEY MADE A 3RD!?" "Why, indeed." Arceus said. "It's The 3rd of your kind" "Great," Tapu-Koko said disgusted. "Now there's more stuff I need to worry about, please proceed." "Alright then" Arceus said.

"According to my vision, he will put us in a poke ball called the clone ball and with us inside the clone ball, he will make clones of us, THEREFORE making a army of powerful Pokémon, Thus dominating the world.

Oh. and in case you were wondering do we attack this guy, it's bye using our moves. Now then…EVERYONE GET BACK TO YOU REGIONS!"

So they did their battle cries and left via hoopa portal. Little did they know, He had a artificial mega stone.


End file.
